


仅此一次

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定，“三观不正”注意





	仅此一次

1.  
中本悠太在一家糖果店打工，因每日供应有限，糖果店会在下午6点关门，有客人一路疯跑而来发现已打烊是常有的事，店员们只得面对玻璃门一次又一次鞠躬致歉。  
今天轮到中本悠太值最后一轮班，午后的客人总是会多些，加上本人很是抢眼的外貌，生意慢慢开始变好，老板很高兴，不仅给他加了些打工费，还时常送他正在研发的新品。今天他在清算收银机现金时听见哐当一声响，从机器里抬头是看见一个黑发男孩站在外面揉着额头，似乎是撞到了玻璃门上。两人视线相对时中本悠太看着男孩窘迫的表情忍不住笑了，绕过收银台小跑着从里面推开门将男孩拉进来。结束营业后他喜欢先关掉店内的灯，今天整天放晴，当下夕阳柔和的橘色光斜斜地照进来，打在眼前男孩黑头发上，显出几根乱糟糟的杂毛。  
“不好意思，我本来只是想看看里面还有没有人，没想到撞到了门上。”男孩带着些口音的声音清澈好听，要用他们日本人的归类便是“少年音”，代表着青春和无限的能量。  
“实在抱歉，今天我们已经打烊……”中本悠太欠身道歉，“你是不是很着急要买什么？”  
男孩啊一声，稍有犹豫地点头：“我的女朋友想吃你们店的招牌薄荷硬糖，我想给她买一包回去。”  
“很不巧呢，我们店的薄荷硬糖已经卖完了，估计两天之后才会到货。”  
“这样啊……那谢谢了，我改天再来。”  
眼见男孩要走，中本悠太上前一步去抓他的手腕，如自己所料小个子男孩的手腕很细，自己的五指能完整地圈住。男孩有些惊慌地看他，中本悠太这才忙解释道：“今天老板留了我一些新品，你要不要尝尝？”  
“……好。”男孩眨眨眼睛，看一眼他胸前的牌子，“中本桑，谢谢你。”  
“叫我悠太就好，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫黄仁俊。”  
中本悠太拉着他绕进柜台，同时皱着眉头试图念他的名字：“愣俊，愣俊……”  
黄仁俊笑得发抖，通过手臂传进他的手心，中本悠太一边拿出抽屉里的几个小包硬糖，一边也跟着他舒展开表情。男孩眯着眼睛笑的时候深棕色瞳仁里还亮着光，看得中本悠太差点愣在原地。  
“我们……我们店最近会推出蜂蜜味的硬糖和软糖，我老板自己有个养蜂场，绝对纯天然自制，你尝尝看？”  
黄仁俊摊着双手接过，拆开其中一个硬糖放进嘴里，中本悠太开始盯着他的嘴唇看，肉粉色，不厚不薄，因为抿糖的动作会轻微张开露出一小截舌头。  
“我喜欢甜味的东西，这个很好吃。”黄仁俊忽然开口说话，中本悠太回过神来朝他一笑。  
“你喜欢就好，也请给你的女朋友尝尝吧。”  
“啊……”黄仁俊懒洋洋地拖长音，“我很爱这个味道诶，都有点舍不得拿给她吃了。”  
中本悠太觉得好笑，伸手想揉他的头发，黄仁俊似乎发现了他抬手的动作，却没有躲闪，反倒是他自己忽然反应过来初次见面这样随便摸人家的头很不礼貌，讪讪地将手乖乖放回身侧，开口说：“你怎么这样对女朋友啊？”  
黄仁俊仰着脸：“哈哈，她都习惯了，没事！”  
“留个联系方式吧，到货了我可以通知你。”  
“好的。”  
中本悠太点开手机的通话界面，黄仁俊愣住，在中本悠太疑惑的眼神中回神，接着向他报过一串数字。

 

2.  
黄仁俊在学校里溜达的时候接到陌生来电，点开通话时才反应过来是中本悠太打来通知薄荷硬糖已到货。他原本想找个时间去取，没等到自己开口中本悠太热情地表示来找他送糖。中午他和女朋友佐藤凛约了一起吃饭，他和中本悠太便定在1点在学校小超市门口见。  
中本悠太按照GPS到达店门口的空地，抬头便看见不远处黄仁俊牵着他的女友，不一会儿他弯下腰去看女友低着的脸，长发女孩害羞地勾着嘴角，似乎是被他逗笑了，抬手轻轻推了推他。黄仁俊见好就收，和女友打过招呼后分开走过来。  
“你是不是太小气啦，都不介绍你女朋友给我认识吗？”中本悠太见他蹦跳着跑过来，调笑道，黄仁俊摆着双手解释说她要去赶下午的课没时间了。  
“你呢，今天还有课吗？”  
黄仁俊低头看着他手里的纸袋，中本悠太递过去接着说今天也给他带了蜂蜜味的糖，大方宣布这些他全部请了。黄仁俊一边叫好一边伸进手去拿，丝毫没有要接东西的意思，中本悠太看眼前男孩赖皮地拨开糖衣将硬糖扔进嘴里，无奈地笑，只好接着帮忙提着纸袋。  
“悠太，去那边的长凳上坐坐吧。”  
“好。”  
黄仁俊领路，中本悠太在背后仔细打量着。今天黄仁俊穿了着浅蓝色衬衫和米色毛衣，下面是深色的牛仔裤，配上他显得过分年轻的脸，出去说是初中生大概都有人会信。  
“这里。”黄仁俊指指不远处的木椅，两人过去默契地坐下，一时没有话说，中本悠太无聊地抠抠纸袋环顾四周，这里倒是个清净的地方。  
“你是什么专业啊？”  
“艺术系的，还没有决定专业方向。悠太学什么专业？”  
“我已经毕业一年啦，摄影系，很难找到合适的工作，所以现在还在外面打工。愣俊是留学生吗？”  
黄仁俊被他的发音逗笑：“嗯我是留学生，是仁俊啦仁俊。”  
中本悠太耐着性子又学一遍：“愣俊。”  
“日文好难发R音。”黄仁俊手点着自己的嘴唇，“发‘仁’这个音的时候，舌头要稍微抬起来一点。”  
中本悠太苦笑，声音里带着些撒娇的意味：“我不会啦，好难。”  
“我教你啊，你先试着把舌头放平。”  
眼前中本悠太听话地微张开嘴，感到舌头放平后朝黄仁俊看去，他深褐色刘海有些长，扫着那双好看的眼睛，风吹起来轻撩着他的碎发，黄仁俊看得着迷，鬼使神差地凑近。  
“然后把舌尖抵到你的上颚去，像这样。”  
黄仁俊闭眼，嘴碰在中本悠太的双唇上，在对方愣住的时候伸进舌头温柔地搅着他暖乎乎的舌尖，他的软肉放在中本悠太的下颚肉上，向上一抬将对方的舌尖托起，轻微颤抖着。他撤开时两人嘴间都勾起银丝，中本悠太伸手帮黄仁俊抹掉，黄仁俊也去抹掉他的。  
“就是这样了。”黄仁俊继续抚摸着中本悠太的侧脸，“等会儿我还有课，先走了。”  
“……好，我也回店里去。”  
黄仁俊依依不舍地放下手，低垂着眼，中本悠太顺着看下去，原本是肉粉色的嘴唇现在变成了浅红色，他拿过自己手里的纸袋道谢：“谢谢你的糖，悠太。”

 

3.  
中本悠太怎么也没想到一天后就接到了黄仁俊的电话，问要不要来他家玩，顺便补上上次中本悠太抱怨的没介绍女朋友的事。他挂了电话换好黑色衬衫又戴上黑色帽子，打开门迫不及待地骑上自行车融入黑夜。他这才知道黄仁俊租的房子离他的不远，骑车大约20分钟就能到。耳边的风声越来越大，天边的月亮很圆很亮，他数着街道上的门牌号找到了黄仁俊所在的公寓楼。黄仁俊今天穿着白色T恤再加浅蓝色衬衫，白色衣服被规规矩矩扎进了黑色裤子里，此刻他正站在楼梯间等中本悠太，眼看着他进到楼梯间里，中本悠太还没喘平气，顾不得那么多，上前去握住黄仁俊的手，黄仁俊朝他笑，眼尾勾了上去，转身拉着他慢慢上楼，到达三楼打开门后两人默契地松开了手。  
先映入眼帘的是狭长的玄关，一边是厕所一边是厨房，再往里走便是客厅，也是睡觉的地方。此时他的女友正坐在沙发床上敲着键盘，见来人便把耳机取下站起来打招呼，中本悠太能听见里面传来大声的讲话。  
“凛，你想喝奶茶吗？我去给你做点。”  
“太好了，我想喝！”女孩乖巧地点点头，又朝中本悠太鞠躬，“初次见面，不好意思，我今晚要忙一个作业，还需要看很多视频资料才行。”  
“没关系，你先忙，我去看看仁俊做的奶茶。”  
佐藤凛愣了愣，笑道：“好厉害，中本桑的发音很标准诶，仁俊的仁这个字发音很难，我也学了很久才发标准的。”  
中本悠太笑笑，再次客气回道你先忙，女孩坐回沙发里戴上耳机继续钻研视频，他转身走进了厨房。厨房和客厅用大半个墙隔开，他走过去看见黄仁俊正拿着烧水壶接水，立刻挡住去路，手撑在台面上，压低声音问他：“你是怎么教你女朋友发音的？”  
黄仁俊捏着水壶盯着他没吭声，中本悠太见状只好让开，黄仁俊将东西放在底座上按下按钮，打开橱柜发现茶包被他收拾到第二层的位置，垫着脚也没够着，中本悠太就着他后面的位置轻松地帮忙拿下了茶包。  
黄仁俊泄气地接着打开包装，身后的人没走，反而伸出双臂松松地围着他的腰，在他看来，黄仁俊在男性体格里实属太过瘦小的，但也由此多了几分可爱，他下巴轻轻蹭着黄仁俊的头顶，迎来了黄仁俊低声呵斥。  
“悠太，别闹了。”  
“你把我叫来干嘛，不可能只是介绍女朋友给我认识吧？”中本悠太不管，耳边除了佐藤凛耳机里透出的视频音，还有水壶烧开发出的咕嘟咕嘟的响声。  
黄仁俊将茶包放进杯子里摆好，转身的时候中本悠太心灵感应般松开一点，他仰着脸看中本悠太，微敞的黑色衬衫衣领露出他突出的锁骨。黄仁俊干脆双臂撑在大理石台坐上去，换上了笑嘻嘻的模样，尖尖的虎牙露出来，中本悠太拼命忍住想去舔一舔的冲动。  
“悠太学会得好快。”  
“我很聪明的。”  
黄仁俊笑：“她自己学的。”  
中本悠太凑近去用鼻尖去蹭黄仁俊的脸颊，灼热的气息扑在黄仁俊的皮肤上，弄得他有些慌乱，双手去抓中本悠太的衣服。佐藤凛似乎在沙发上动了一下，两人停住动作，视频的声音没有停，也没有脚步声，中本悠太松了口气，黄仁俊看他千变万化的表情觉得好玩，凑在他耳边用气音唤着他的名字。  
“ゆうたお兄ちゃん。”  
黄仁俊揭开他的黑色帽子，他的头发簌簌散开。中本悠太耳朵两边都有耳洞，黄仁俊小心翼翼地去摸他的黑色耳钉。  
“你好像很喜欢黑色。”  
“嗯。”  
他抬手将黄仁俊玩弄耳钉的手握到自己的手里摩挲，这下他看清了黄仁俊手背上青色的胎记。  
“很特别。”他低喃着。  
黄仁俊不说话了，他看向外面的金黄的月亮，今夜想必是没有星星了。  
“突然有点想你，所以就给你打电话了。”黄仁俊转头回答着中本悠太刚才的问题。中本悠太听罢猛地吻住黄仁俊的嘴唇，离开时故意发出响亮的水声，黄仁俊的耳朵迅速烧红了，脸上却故意露出不高兴的表情。  
“悠太，就这一次。”  
骗人。  
中本悠太没说出来，沉默着一次又一次地去亲他，每次分开时都故意弄大声音，想把耳边烦人的视频声排挤干净。在黄仁俊的腿最终缠上他的腰时，他再凑近抬住黄仁俊的大腿与他紧贴住下半身，恨不得不漏一点缝隙。  
他听见了黄仁俊不小心漏出的呻吟。  
他想要一直、一直就这样厮磨下去。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 那句日语就是“悠太欧尼酱”


End file.
